North and South
by Blue Eye Phantom
Summary: Fleeing from her abusive marriage, Sarah goes to her parents' house in Opelousas, Louisiana, hoping to leave Steve for good. On the way there, an extraordinary leap of faith leads her to help a sexy Viking vampire who can't remember a thing. Little does she know that what she has done will not only change her life, but could also solve the mystery of her sister's disappearance.


**Yes...I did change the name. I just really didn't like it!**

**PLEASE READ: So it is all pretty much canon up to season 4. Then I'm thinking it will still follow the main plot of season 4. The only changes I made will be that Steve Newlin isn't gay or a vampire, and Sookie and Eric don't have quite the relationship that they have in the show (he isn't after her in such a romantic way). I always felt like Sarah Newlin had an interesting story: she was vegetarian; she went to vampire rights rallies…etc. So I'm done rambling. Here's the first chapter, just to see if there is any interest in my Sarah Newlin x Eric Northman pairing. NO FLAMES PLEASE. I promise this is not quite as far-fetched as it seems now :)**

**North and South**

**Chapter 1**

_**Give Me Strength**_

Her parents couldn't have picked a better time to ask for a house-sitter; she needed to run away from Dallas, Texas, the Fellowship of the Sun and most of all- her husband. Sarah Newlin futilely blinked back tears as she raced down the highway in her white BMW convertible, trying not to think back on what caused her to flee to her parents' house in Opelousas, Louisiana. He had _hit _her! Steve_ hit_ her! What happened to their marriage? They were supposed to be friends and teammates doing God's work; how had it ended with him yelling at her, calling her a whore and then backhanding her? That was the final straw. Sarah took a manicured hand from the steering wheel to rub the tears from her cheeks. She had a day's drive down to southern Louisiana and her old childhood home to look forward to, and was for the first time glad that her parents lived so far from the Light of Day Institute.

Choking back a sob, Sarah pulled over on to the gravel shoulder, not wanting to drive half-blind- especially not at night. Grabbing the silver cross from around the rear-view mirror, she put her hands together and prayed:

_Thank you, Lord, for being there for me and allowing me to cry out to you in my times of need. _

_God, there are things happening around me right now that I do not understand. Some of these things make me feel weak, helpless and afraid. _

_Even in the midst of this, I know that you are the Lord. _

_I know that the situation is in Your hands, and I trust You. I beseech you to give me strength that I would be able to endure this situation and be able to handle it in a way that would bring glory to Your name. _

_In Jesus' name, Amen. _

Feeling slightly more collected, Sarah wiped the runny mascara from her eyes and put the cross necklace around her neck before checking her mirrors and pulling back out onto the darkened road- ignoring "Jesus Take the Wheel" that signified Steve was calling _again_. He had been calling repeatedly since she stormed out of the house and at this point, it was just pissing Sarah off; she was not going to be one of those women in an abusive relationship! Reverend Newlin would be lucky if she responded to his call by tomorrow- via one word text message. As if God was nodding in approval, "That Don't Impress Me Much" came on the radio and Sarah immediately turned it up, singing with the music blaring into the night sky as she tore into Louisiana.

"…_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket- and a comb up his sleeve, just in case. And all that extra-hold gel in your hair ought to lock it, because Heaven forbid it should fall out of place! Ooohhh you think you're special, ooohhh you think you're- _SWEET JESUS!"

Sarah slammed on the brakes when she saw a figure standing in the middle of the deserted road; it made no move to get out of the way as the BMW screeched to a stop in front of it. Sarah thanked God she hadn't hit whatever it was. Jabbing the on/off button on the radio, the blonde looked up with a mixture of curiosity and dread, who in their right mind wanders around in the middle of the night_- in the middle of the highway? _

It was a man! A tall, pale, shirtless Adonis stood in front of the car, blinking childishly at the brightness of the headlights. Without the music, there was a dead silence between them as she eyed him, mentally arguing about getting out of the car. She wished her gun was in the glove compartment, but she had put it in the trunk for safety earlier that day.

_What were we just talking about 'what sort of person in their right mind wanders around at night'? _

_He seems confused! Sarah Newlin, would Jesus be content with just not hitting a man with his car and then drive away? See if he needs help!_

Her mind was made up; uttering a quick prayer, Sarah slowly stepped out of the car, trying not to frighten the giant of a man who now was regarding her with an unreadable expression.

"I am so sorry! Do you need help? Are you lost?" She asked kindly, unconsciously playing up her southern belle by laying on her accent thickly. Before she could make any move back to the car, the man was upon her, trapping her against the side of the BMW. Paralyzed by the suddenness of his action and her newly dawning terror, she gaped at him- cursing her gullibility. A creepy, pale guy is walking around at night, with no concern for cars? He was a vampire! _Don't make eye contact! He can't glamour you then! _...part of her saw the ridiculousness of this notion; if he was going to kill her, there was nothing she could do. Again she cursed inwardly- her revolver had silver bullets. It was too late now.

Against her conscience's warning, Sarah tilted her head up (as the vampire had at least a foot on her). If she was going to meet Jesus, she wasn't going to be a coward about it. This could be the devil that killed her sister, and she was not going to indulge his sadistic fantasy any further by letting him think she was terrified.

Studying his face, Sarah noted first that his fangs were barred and that his face loomed close to her own as his intense dark blue eyes flicked constantly from hers to her jugular vein. He wasn't even going to glamour her, she realized; looking into his eyes, Sarah felt a strangely odd sensation of peace. Something didn't add up; his fangs were getting closer to her neck but his eyes reflected none of the threat that his teeth promised. A cold, large hand flipped her blonde hair away from her neck; the other clamped down on her other shoulder- keeping her in place. Sarah drew a steady breath, closing her eyes and waiting for the inevitable pain. She wished she could have held her cross, but it had worked its way from the center of her chest around to the side. She waited.

The pain never came. Having lulled herself into a trance, Sarah was beyond startled when he leaped away from her with an innocent shriek, holding his cheek. The way he looked at her made Sarah feel like she had hurt a child, he eyed her with- was it fear? The irony was not lost on her.

"Why did you do that!?" It was the first time he had spoken, and his tone made her pause. He was genuinely shocked and hurt by whatever she did, Sarah realized. Suddenly, her inner survivor saw this as just the distraction she needed.

She stepped forward, and he stepped back again. Fidgeting with her necklace, she pressed forward, now committed, "What did I do?"

When Sarah walked up to him this time he didn't move, but his eyes were trained on her as she pulled his hand gently from his face to reveal a bloody burn in the shape of a small cross. _Of course! Her necklace was silver!_ She thanked God.

"Well you were going to bite me! I reckon that hurts a bit more than my tiny cross!" Sarah justified when his expression turned into what she could only explain as a_ pout_. She did notice that the burn was not healing at the advanced rate she thought it would.

"I'm just so hungry," He whispered, looking down at the thick grass. Sarah almost felt bad for chastising him- before her inner voice reasserted herself: _really. Conversation now? He wants your soul Sarah Newlin and you are a child of the light. Don't let him seduce you with this ruse. What if he knows who you are and wants to do worse than just kill you? _She looked over him again- she sighed.

"When was the last time you…" Sarah gazed at the trees behind him, avoiding eye contact, "fed?"

He tilted his head slightly as he pondered her question, "I don't remember."

The blonde eyed him skeptically, trying to read his thoughts, "You…don't_ remember_?"

"I don't remember anything! I remember she was there, but it wasn't_ her_ and then chanting in a circle. He cold eyes…I remember her cold eyes, they were reaching into me- emptying me," He replied, his frustration obvious. Sarah would have been stuck on the fact that witches cast a spell on him, but the innocent fear in his eyes made her ache- a part of her was going to hate to see him suffer.

"Can you try?" Sarah pressed, unable to help herself. _Don't you go gettin' involved with this leech Sarah Marie Newlin!_

He obeyed, closing his eyes tightly in concentration. _Go now Sarah! _"I remember playing by the sea…my baby sister crying…" He trailed off in a language she had never heard before. But it gave her an indication of just how old he was. _I wonder if he knew the vampire we had at the church._

"Baby sister?"

"Yes." _Gosh Darn it Sarah! Now you're involved!_ God forgive her, there was going to be no playing Buffy tonight. She turned to walk back to her car, leaving him standing in the grass by the shoulder.

There was an eerie silence and Sarah had to force herself to keep up a calm pace, waiting for him to stop her- _permanently_ this time.

"Where are you going?" The voice reached her a few strides from the BMW and she sucked in a deep breath to strengthen her resolve._ You are so close to freedom Sarah Marie. Just keep walking. Get in the car, floor it._ "Don't leave."

She stopped- her hand on the door handle. Did she dare turn around to face the beautiful demon that had such a disarming voice? Sarah checked her gold watch- six hours until sunrise. _She could make it to her parents' house by then…_God protect her.

"Alright here's the deal Mr. Vampire, I'm goin' to my parents' house down in Opelousas for a week. I will _help_ you if you give me your _word_ you will not glamour me, bite me or…touch me," Sarah blurted out with confidence she didn't know she had. She played with the cross around her throat. He seemed to think it over momentarily before brightening significantly.

He gave her a smile that did things to her that she had rather not think about. "You have my word, whoever I am."

Unable to fight his charm she smiled back, "My name is…_Amber_. Come on, we will only just make it before dawn."

* * *

The ride was awkward and silent as Sarah kept her eyes trained on the road that was being eaten up before her, once she stole a glance at the vampire- he was watching out the window, his burn was still there. _What more of a sign from God do you need Sarah Newlin?! _She ignored her nagging conscience. She had solid silver chain in the trunk if worst came to worst.

Unable to stand the unearthly silence of her passenger, Sarah turned the radio on- forgetting how loud she had had the volume. A country song she didn't recognize came blaring over the stereo system. He jumped, completely startled, and she turned the volume way down.

"Goin' this fast I can't play with the stations so why don't you find somethin' you like?"

After a moment, the vampire reached out a long white finger and hit the "scan" button- the radio jumped up a channel; he hit it again after furrowing his brow at the heavy metal music. Sarah snuck glances at him, curious as to what he would pick. He finally settled on a latin station that was playing a twangy pop-rock song that both unsettled Sarah and drew her toward it:

_Ya es tarde para que te vea  
Igual que lo hacía  
En los días lejános de mi cotidiano eterno  
Mira que ya todo es tan distinto  
Estamos explotando  
Uno tan cerca del otro y de pronto mi amor_

_Podemos hacernos daño  
Podemos odiarnos tanto  
Podemos hacernos daño  
Podemos perder las riendas  
Y encontrarnos en la guerra_

She wished she could understand the lyrics, "Interesting choice," She commented. Looking over at him, Sarah realized he was leaning back on the headrest, his eyes closed. She almost smiled. _Almost_.

* * *

They were closing in on Opelousas and still had an hour before dawn. Sarah's new mission was to find a liquor store and buy Trublood.

Stopping at the first drug store she saw on the outskirts of the town, Sarah parked that car, jumping out. At the same time she hollered at the confused vampire: "I'll be right back! Stay in the car!"

The blonde felt a rush of wind and when she turned away from the car, he was standing in front of her- his eyes betraying the panic he was feeling. She gave him a small reassuring smile.

"I promise I'll come back."

He came in with her anyway. Fortunately the town was such a poor redneck haven, nobody seemed to think twice about his clothing as he followed her closely to the freezer isle of the trashy brightly lit store. It was oddly packed for four am. Sarah turned to him as she perused the flavors of Trubloods for sale; he was looking with rapt interest at all of the different perishables in the freezers.

"You don't have a preference do you?" She asked; he shook his head sadly.

"Didn't think so." She grabbed the closest pack and they made their way to the counter; _now_ people were staring. A feeling of dread settled into the pit of her stomach.

"Hey! We don't serve vampers here! The leech has to stay outside!" An obese red headed woman who was restocking one of the shelves hollered. Her declaration instantly drew all of the eyes on to the two of them. Sarah blanched as she gazed over the judgmental faces of the townsfolk; the vampire was looking down at her, presumably for guidance. She just wanted to get out of that store as fast as possible. Putting the Trublood on the counter she waited for the man to ring her up- fighting back tears.

"Didn't you hear the manager? Fuckin' _fangbanger_? We don't want his kind _or_ your kind neither!" The cashier spat. Before he could blink, the older man was slammed into the counter top with such force Sarah could feel it through the floor. The vampire had the slimy old man by the neck, his fangs barred.

"Say you are sorry." He demanded in a harsh voice Sarah had not heard from him before. The tears flowed steadily down her face at the public humiliation she was going through- on account of hateful judgmental people.

The cashier scoffed, "You ain't getting' a apology out of me, dead fuck."

Sarah was terrified that he would kill the man, and that she would have to live with the guilt of knowing she had something to do with the death. Breaking her out of her reverie was the vampire's chilling laugh.

"Not to me, to _her_," He explained, grabbing the man by his hair and forcing him to look at Sarah, "Or, you'll _be_ a dead fuck."

Seeing that no one in the store was moving to help him, the cashier sighed, leveling his sarcastic gaze on her, "I'm sorry ma'am. I was mistaken."

"I forgive you, we just want the Trublood and we'll be out of your hair." Sarah replied, relieved that it hadn't escalated further. She didn't bother to ask why the store sold synthetic blood if they were anti-vampire. The vampire released him and they fled the store.

* * *

Sarah was scared. She didn't know if it was the oddly endearing music choice or his seemingly childish demeanor, but leaving the store she realized how much she had let her guard down. Well now it was up. Way up.

"Are you upset with me?" He asked, turning to look at her after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Sarah sighed. Isn't this what she signed up for when she picked up a hitchhiking vampire? At least he hadn't killed the man…And a part of her deep down _was_ a little flattered, perhaps that was the vampire version of chivalry. "…No. I'm just a little frazzled is all. But you can _not_ go around stranglin' people! 'Specially not in the small town we are goin' to! They will have you staked before you can blink!"

He stared at her, looking to be deep in thought. "They don't like vampires?"

"No."

He seemed to deflate at her answer, as though he just checked back into reality. "Do _you_ like vampires?"

Unable to stop herself, she replied: "_No_."

"Of course you don't!" He exclaimed, like everything made perfect sense. "I tried to bite you and then what happened with that guy at the store! No wonder you don't like vampires."

Sarah smiled wistfully, unable to take her eyes off of the road. She pulled up the long gravel drive that led to her parents' plantation home. Despite everything that happened, she couldn't let him think it was all his fault. "It wasn't your fault. I hated vampires a long time before I met you." Hate was a stronger word than she had wanted to use, but it just slipped out. He caught the slip too. Before he could comment, Sarah stopped the car, parking it in the driveway. There was only a half an hour before sunrise.

* * *

The house was classic southern mansion. Tall and proud with red brick, arching windows and stately pillars in front, it stood surrounded by subtle landscaping and old trees. For the first time, Sarah was glad she grew up in a house that was far removed from the city- there wouldn't be any nosey neighbors inquiring about the handsome young man she brought with her. She left the vampire in the darkened front hall as she dashed for the master bedroom, her mind frantically trying to think of a coffin-substitute. The walk-in closet! Thank God her mom needed so much space for her wardrobe- there was plenty of space for him to lay down on the carpet floor and still close the door. Striding back through the tan hallway, Sarah found him looking at the family photos on the wall in the front hall. As he seemed unaware of her presence, the blonde took a moment to study him; his dark blonde hair flopped into his face and he had features that looked boyish and homely, though Sarah didn't doubt that with a shower and a change of clothes, he would look like the seductive killer he was.

"Who is this?" So he had known she was there all along. She blushed, grabbing one of the bottles of Trublood and walking over to him. The photo was of Sarah and Amber at their high school graduation.

"That's my sister and I at our graduation." She replied, the picture bringing back a flood of painful memories. Only weeks after that they had gone to the vampire rights rally where Amber had met some vampires- and had gotten addicted to V.

His eyes narrowed imperceptibly and Sarah could see her response opened up a new round of questions. "What happened to her?"

Her mouth gaped, how did he know? It never occurred to her that he could have other powers than just your average vampire. Nervously she glanced at the rapidly lightening sky out the large bay windows.

He walked closer to her and before he got too close, Sarah stuck the Trublood out to him in offering. "What do you mean?"

"Is _she_ why you hate vampires?" He pressed, accepting the bottle of synthetic blood. She swallowed hard, only comforted by the completely honest expression on his face.

"The sun is rising. You can stay in the walk-in closet in the master bedroom, you should be fine there," The blonde turned and scooted back to the bedroom, hearing his slow deliberate footsteps behind her. She wasn't going to spill her most painful memories to someone who may well have caused them.

Walking into the opulent bedroom, Sarah opened the door to the closet for him before walking to the windows and drawing the shades. "Hey…"

He stopped in the middle of closing the door, listening.

"I'm going to do some laundry, it wouldn't be any trouble for me to throw your jeans in with a load- they'll be dry by dark," She offered conciliatorily, realizing that he was confused by her cold behavior. He smiled, looking relieved that she had spoken before he went to ground. Closing the door he pulled off his pants, throwing them out of a small crack he made before shutting the door completely. Sarah smiled in amusement as she picked up the dark jeans from the carpet; he was certainly an odd creature.

* * *

Down in the basement Sarah began the laundry, sorting the random clothes that she had crammed into a bag angrily when leaving the house that afternoon. By habit, she checked the pockets of jeans before putting them in the washing machine. She felt something in the vampire's pocket and pulled out an iPhone. Lighting up the screen she saw it had a lock on it, but also noticed the amount of missed calls and texts; someone was looking for him. Taking one last glance at the screen, she read the text message from 15 minutes earlier:

From: Pam

_Where the fuck are you Eric? What did King Bill put you up to?_

_I'm going to ground for the day. Sookie was at Fangtasia…_

_Wanted to talk to you about something._

His name was Eric. The vampire that was sleeping in her mom's closet was named Eric. Eric also seemed to be rather important.

Eric was the owner of the vampire bar Amber had disappeared from.

Sarah threw the phone in the washer before shutting the top.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh mystery lol **

**So obviously the plot will pick up from here, this just is laying out the premise. I love cuddly Eric! Please drop a *review* or follow or favorite (though that may be a little premature haha). **

**Since there are NO Sarah Newlin stories idk if there will be any interest in this one, but I'm hoping for her to evolve into a well-rounded, likeable character.**


End file.
